Everyone Needs Love
by fantasiesaremybeliefs
Summary: This is a crossover between x-men and true blood. I own nothing in her but the storyline that I created and my character I created. This is a lemon but they will come in a little later.
1. Leaving For The Better

I walked down the deserted dirt road and pondering on what bobby said to me, he said.

'You have no right to be here and you are a danger and a possible threat to all of us."

He said it as if I endangered someone when I didn't do anything, he's always on my case. I don't say anything about it or do anything about it, I didn't understand why he always picked on me. So I decided I would go find out, I became mist and floated into the mansion and upstairs into Rouge's room. I noticed there were a lot of people in there as the last person entered and stood up.

"So Bobby what did you tell her today?" She asked a little to happy.

"I told her that she had no right to be here and was a danger and a possible threat to all of us. She took off outside probably to go cry." He said laughing.

"Damn what will it take to get this girl to break and show Professor Xavier that she to dangerous to be here."

Hearing this brought tears to my eyes I didn't need to stay to hear anything more so I evaporated out into the hall. I manifested back into myself and broke down into tears, hearing them say that hurt me so I knew what I had to do I had to leave. I got up and ran to my room going inside and seeing Cassey, she looked up from her book and got up and walked over to me in a hurry.

"What's wrong hunny why you cryin'?" I whipped my tears away and looked at her.

"Cassey I have to go I need to leave here.." I said through sobs.

"What do you mean leave here?" She asked a little sad.

"I mean I'm leaving and never coming back, nobody here likes me so why should I stay here for there entertainment…." I said as I grabbed my bag and began to pack.

"What about me your just going to leave me here?" She sort of screamed and asked.

"Cassey you have friends here I don't but I'll come and visit you when I can but now I need to get out of here." I said to her, she walked over to her table and grabbed a necklace out of it and gave it to me.

"Take this as a good luck charm and just promise you wont forget me." She hugged me as I put the last of my things in my bag and took the necklace smiling.

"Thank You for everything Cassey." I hugged her one last time and headed to Logan's room and I knocked on the door and waited for an answer, as I went to knock again he finally opened the door.

"What do you need kid?" I looked up and bit my lip.

"I'm leaving Logan.." I said in a low tone.

"You knocked on my door to leave…" He began in a confused tone.

"No you don't understand…Logan…. I'm leaving here and I'm never coming back." I let a single tear fall.

"What why?" He asked angry.

"Nobody here besides you and Cassey like me and plus Rouge and her posse are trying to get rid of me." I cried and Logan wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright kid I can't force you to stay so here take my bike." He turned around and grabbed his keys giving them to me a I turned around about to leave, he put a hand on my shoulder turning me around.

"Here take these too." He reached behind his neck and undid his dog tags giving them to me.

"Thank You Logan for everything." I said as I turned and walked away towards the garage.

I saw his bike and got on the Harley putting on black shades. I put the key in the ignition and started it up, I began to pull out from under the Xavier School and onto the road. I made my way to Louisiana were my pen pal lived her name was Sookie Stackhouse. I knew it would take a day and a half the way I was driving.

_A While Later_

About half way through my trip I stopped at hotel and walked hitting the bell two times a teen age boy younger then me looked me up and down.

"How can help you?" He asked me smirking, I in return rolled my eyes.

"Can I get a room?" I asked not in the mood really to deal with him.

"Sure how long are you going to be staying sweetness?" I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't ever say that to me again and just one night." I say looking him straight in the eyes.

"Sure room thirteen." He said turning around and grabbing the key handing it to me, I took it and walked to my room with my bag on my shoulder.

I opened the door walking in and closing the door behind me and locking it. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat on the bed taking out my phone calling Sookie, it rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello may I ask who's calling?" She asked in her southern ascent.

"Hello Sookie this is Amir Scalandavile the girl you've been writing." I answer her.

"Oh hey what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could live with you because they kicked me out." I said crying.

"Oh sure sweet heart when are you coming?" She asked sweetly.

"I should be over there tomorrow later in the night." I said calming down a bit.

"Okay when you get here come to my job I work at Marlotte's Bar and Grill."

"Okay see you tomorrow and thank you for letting me live with you." I said as I whipped my eyes, with that we hung up. I slipped my bag off my shoulder and onto the bed, I opened it and grabbed my nightgown and slipped it on. After I dropped the clothes in the bag I dropped everything on the floor and locked the door.

At Xavier's School

The professor brought everyone down stirs to talk to them about something important. All were present for.

"None of you but two may have noticed but we have lost a very precious person. She has no family and no where to go, she ran away from this school because she over heard and was confronted numerous times which caused her to finally leave in tears. I know who this group of people are and I want you to come forward now and explain your actions." he said look directly at all of them, one by one they began to rise from there seats with there heads down in shame. Last to rise were the prize students of the school Rogue, Bobby, and Kitty.

"You all will come when we find her and apologize to her face to face and explain your actions she will choose your punishment." he says as he leaves for other to handle them. Cassey walked up to them first and looked them all in the eyes with tears streaming down her face.

"You're the reason that my best friend isn't here anymore! Your are all terrible should be a shamed of yourselves picking on other to feel good about yourself." She screamed and cried causing everyone to look.

The group of people looked up slowly and Rouge stepped forward reaching her hand out towards Cassey but she stepped back and shook her head.

"Stay away from me I don't want to hear anything you guys have to say!" she turning and running upstairs to her room.

Rouge turned towards Logan who just stood there looking down on all of them and shook his head turning to walk away until Rouge grabbed him. He turned around and pulled his arm from her grasp.

"Logan wait!" She screamed as she looked at him with her eyes filled with fake innocents.

"Why Rouge so you can give me some fake story about why you did all of this because if that's it I don't want to hear it!" He screamed as he looked at her with anger written on her face.

"What? You can't really like her or miss her can you? She didn't belong here with us!" She screamed all turned to face them as they listened in contempt.

"Yes actually I did because she was like a daughter to me. An what makes you think you belong? Huh? Your no different from anyone in here, so what gave you the right to say that she doesn't belong when none of us do?" he asks as he walks away and heads to check on Cassey.

Rouge's group stood there and looked around to everyone who in return were shaking there head in disgrace at there actions. All turn and walk upstairs to there rooms as they ignore and turn there back on them.


	2. Don't Worry I Am Fully Aware

The night was rough.

I cried myself to sleep as I reminisced on the horrible memories of the life I left behind.

_Morning Time_

I woke up stiff that morning, slowly rising up from my bed I made my way to the bathroom. On my way to there I grabbed my bag. Upon entering the bathroom I stopped to look in the mirror looking at my puffy red eyes and tear stricken cheeks.

Leaning over the sink I turned on the cold water and began to brush my teeth, then wash my face off. Reaching for a towel I dried off my face then walked towards the bath tub turn on the water to a warm temperature. I pulled the stomper up letting the bathtub fill up as I begin to strip off my night clothes. I gripped the hem of the end of my shirt slowly pulling it over my head, next I hooked my fingers into the elastic of my shorts and my lacy black boy shorts sliding them down my legs and letting them drop to my ankles I kick them over towards my shirt, then I began to walk towards the bathtub reaching behind me and unhooking my lacy black bra letting it fall to the floor as I turned off the water and climbed into the bathtub.

I sat down in the warm water and leaned back resting my head against the tub, letting my body soak in its essence. Closing my eyes and focusing in and amplifying the sounds around me. The sounds coming from the world outside put me at peace letting my mind wonder on how my life will be now. Thinking of the new life I will live after this, I began to smile and began to slow wash my body.

After I finished my bath I got out and got dressed in black skinny jeans, white tank top, black stilettos, and a leather jacket. I left my black wavy hair down, and then picked up my bag and made my way out the door to return the room key and pay the night.

As I reached the front desk the boy from last was there with some other boys as well. As I approached them I saw him whisper something to the other boys and they all began to smirk so I was on my guard.

"Here's the key to room 13, how much do I owe you?" I ask as I reach into my pocket for the money.

"I tell you what you can either pay the fifty dollars or let me show you a _good_ time." He said as he took the keys from me and held my hand in his smiling creepily at me.

I snatched my hand back and pulled out the fifty dollars slamming onto the counter and turned to walk away only to be stopped by his friends who blocked my exit.

"You see that really wasn't an option, you're going to let me and my friends here do whatever we want." I shook my head as they all smirked at me.

"If you want to try go ahead but I guarantee I'm going to walk out of here still alive."

They advanced towards me as I dropped my bag as my eyes began to glow and the air around me became sickly thick, suddenly it became hard for them to breathe slowly they began to fall to the floor.

"What's going on?" The boy behind the counter asked as he grabbed his chest trying to grasp for air that would not come.

"I told you I was going to leave out of here didn't I." I bend down and grab my bag as I walk over towards the door but then stopped and turned around.

"Just so you don't try anything funny. . ." I blinked my eyes and erased there memory of me.

With that I walked out of the lobby and towards my motorcycle putting on my shade and continued to Bon Temps. Finally after eight and half hours of driving and making pit stops here and there for gas I finally reached the sign that read "Welcome to Bon Temps" I drove in and immediately got pulled over by the cops for no reason. So I pulled over and looked behind as an older white man stepped out followed by an African American women followed they both approached me and just stood there so I finally asked.

"Is there a reason why you pulled me over officers?" I asked as they looked at each other and the officer took off his glasses and asked,

"What's business in Bon Temps?" He asked looking at me, and I in return raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that any of your business?" I asked tilting my shades down to look over them at him.

"Because this my town and I have the right to know!" He shouted.

"Excuse me but I did not raise my voice at you so don't raise your voice at me. An if it is that important for you to know my business I'm here to stay with a friend, if that is all I'm leaving." I said as I pushed up my shades and revved the engine.

"Quick question which way is it to Merlottes Bar and Grill?" I asked politely with a smile.

"Just follow this road straight up and it will lead you there." The African American officer replied.

"Thank You" I said before I took off towards the bar.

Luckily getting to the bar wasn't much trouble and I got there in twenty-seven minutes my engine roared loudly as I pulled into the parking spot near the door. Once I got parked I killed the engine and put down the kick stand taking the keys out of the engine and made my way inside.

Once I fully got inside people looked up at me I looked around not seeing Sookie. I looked at the bar there was an African American girl with her feet up on the bar reading a book she looked familiar. So I pulled out the photo she sent me and sure enough it was Tara, so I walked over to her and asked,

"By any chance are Tara?" When I asked that she looked up at me from over her book with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and how do you know my name?" She taking down her feet and leaning forward towards me.

"Oh because of my penpal Sookie she sent me a picture of you guys together and I asked her who you were and she told me so many good things about you." I said as I took off my shades and looked at her.

"Oh so you're the girl she has been writing I suppose your looking for her right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Oh well she should be out soon by the way I was never able to catch your name?" She asked as leaned back in her seat.

"Oh my name is Amir Scalandavile." I replied as I sat down on one of the stools.

Right as I sat down Tara and I began to talk and get to know each other. And after a while a blonde haired man walked in and Tara looked up and smiled but looked at me and whispered,

"Don't look now but Sookie's brother is checking you out and coming this way." She smiles and I shake my head and say,

"Let me guess he's a player or a manwhore that is going to try and have sex with me am I correct?" I ask smirking, Tara in return smiles and shakes her head,

"That explains him all the way."

Then all of a sudden a handsome blonde guy leans on the bar next to me and looks at me, then smiles.

"My my aren't you beautiful you must be an angel that god sent to me, why don't I show you around town?" He says smoothly as he holds my hand. I smile and look him in the eye with my piercing electric blue eyes and say,

"Jason I don't believe behind the dumpster of the bar, your truck, or your house count as showing me around besides I already know my way around." I say in a sickly sweet tone as I slide my hand out of his and turn to Tara.

"Hey Tara can you take me to Sookie?" I ask as I get up and make my way around the bar to follow her once we were out of eye sight we both broke into a hushed laugh. Just then the cook a flamboyant African American man made his way towards us.

"Now who is this gorgeous girl? what are you two laughin' about?" He asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Lafayette this is Amir, Amir this is my cousin Lafayette, and she just told off Jason it was too hilarious." Tara said between fits of laughter.

"Damn now that is something usually girls just go with him, I have only just met you and I am already proud of you." He said smiling at me while cocky his hip to the side. We continued to laugh about until the door opened and out stepped Sam and Sookie looking at us. Our laughter began to die down when we noticed them standing there.

"Hey Sookie how are you?" I asked as I turned and looked directly at her, it took her awhile to recognize me but when she did she ran over and engulfed me into a tight hug.

"Oh my god you made it, I see you were having a good time and have already met Tara and Lafayette, Wm when did you get here?" She asked me in her southern accent while smiling at me.

"Oh I got her about two hours ago." I say smiling at her.

"Oh I am so sorry to make you wait so long, if I had known I would have came out here sooner it's just I was busy talk to my boss, oh buy the way this is Sam Merlotte my boss." She said quickly looking back at her boss who had been staring at us since he opened the door.

"Oh it's alright Tara kept me company, and I totally understand you know I wasn't in any kind of rush or anything. And it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Merlotte." I say as smiling at him, he finally seems to snap out of the trance he was in and smiled at me.

"You can call me Sam and I didn't catch your name?" He asked giving me smile.

"My name Amir, Amir Scalandavile." I said as I looked back towards Sookie.

"So Sookie what do you have planned tonight?" I asked her.

"Oh my boyfriend Bill is coming to pick me up to take me home and then. . . damn it and then we have to go meet Eric, I totally forgot about that. Shit you know what you can stay home or come with us it only some vampire business. You know but it is totally up to you." She as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Oh sure I will go with you not like I have anything else to do." I say as we all make our way to front of the restaurant and she turns and hugs me.

"Oh thank you I didn't want to leave you at home alone. So tell me how was your trip over here did get here safely?" She asked as we stood by the bar talking.

"It was okay some guys tried to hit on me, and when I got here I got harassed by some cops, but other than that everything was good. Oh and also your brother hit on me, it was funny." I laughed at the last part, while she shook her head.

"Oh my god I am so sorry about that, he is so unbelievable some times."

She giggled, and just then the front door opened and in walked a handsome vampire that I could only assume that he was Sookie's boyfriend Bill. He looked around and walked straight towards us Sookie walked towards him and greeted him with a kiss and hug. She then turned around motioning for me to come over towards them; I walked over and brightly at him.

"Hello my name is Bill you must be Amir, Sookie has told me that you will be coming with us tonight I might like to warn you that the vampire that we will be meeting is very dangerous, old, powerful, and is the sheriff of this area." He said in a serious tone.

"I understand and fully aware of what I am getting myself into."


	3. Ice Blue Eyes

Sookie took me back to her house so that we could go meet the vampire sheriff.

"The bathroom is upstairs to your left" She said with her southern drawl in her voice.

I nodded my head and made my way upstairs to the bathroom. Once inside I turned on the shower and picked out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black corset top with a pair of seven inch black stilettos. I began to strip myself of all my clothing, and then I stepped into the shower. The steaming hot water washed over my skin cleansing it from all the dirt on my skin. The warm water soothed my nerves, as I began to wash my skin in lavender body wash.

My skin sucked up the moisturizer from my body wash making my skin smooth and soft. I turn around so that my back is facing the water, I tilt my head back and let it get drenched by the water. I reach over and grab the shampoo, putting a little into my hair and begin to wash it. After I finish washing my hair I turn off the water and grab my towel to dry myself off.

I step out of the shower with my towel wrapped around my body. I grab the blow-dryer and quickly dry my hair, and change into my clothes. I put on some lip gloss, and quickly run my fingers through my hair to add volume. I strap on my heels while grabbing my wallet and phone. I quickly take a detour to my new room and put my dirty clothes in the hamper, then I grab my leather jacket.

As I head downstairs I slip on my jacket and put my phone and wallet in the inner pocket of my jacket. The only sounds that can be heard is the light chatter between the couple in the other room and the echo of my heels on the hard wood floor. I round the corner and the conversation comes to a complete halt, all that can be heard is complete silence. We look at each other for a little while, until Bill finally breaks the silence.

"I'm not sure if that is the best outfit to wear to a vampire bar. Perhaps you could change into something a little less revealing." He says as he gives me an unsteady look.

"This isn't that revealing trust me there are plenty of other things that I could have worn that would make church folk cross their hearts and pray to god." I say as I lean against the door way.

"I highly insist. . ." He began again as he got up off the couch.

"Bill no offense but when I told you I could handle myself I meant that don't worry about me, you worry about Sookie." I said as I raised off the door frame and made my way into the living room fully.

"So are we ready to go" Sookie says as she smiles at me and makes her way over towards me.

With that we turn around and make are way out the door with a reluctant Bill behind us. We got in the car and began our journey toward Shreveport. The drive was a whiles away so I decided to find out more about the vampires that they were going to be meeting today.

"So tell me about this vampire your going to meet today." Bill looks at me through the rear view mirror.

"His name is Eric Northman. He is the sheriff of this area and is 1000 years old. He owns a bar out here in Shreveport called Fangtasia. It is not only for vampires but humans too. He also has his childe Pam, she works there with him as well." He says as we reach Shreveport.

"So this Eric guy has a lot of authority then? Well what does he have to do with Sookie?" I ask looking at him.

"Well I did some jobs for him and ever since then he always has some need for me. It gets annoying at times but he pays a good amount of money so I don't mind as much." She says as she turns towards me and smiles.

I shake my head and laugh at Sookie.

"Is there anything I should be worried about?" I ask. They both turn and look at me.

"Nothing much just don't catch his attention." And with that they turn back around in their seats.

"That shouldn't be to hard. . . hopefully" I whispered that last part to myself.

'Hey Sook can you tell me what his attitude is or what he is like?' I ask her while looking out the window.

'Eric is a pompous asshole who is full of himself. He believe he owns everything and is entitled to everything. He is a dick.' She says.

'Well. . . thank you for that insight on him.' I say as I try to hold back my laughter.

'Your welcome' She says as she looks back at me and starts to giggle, which makes us fall out into laughter.

Soon we pull up to the bar and park the car a good distance from the entrance. The line to get inside wasn't that long but at any moment it could get longer so we wasted no time making our way over to the line. Sookie turns around towards me and finally realizes something.

'Hey you're not even old enough to get in here yet.' She says to me.

I reach into my jacket and pulled out my id. I quickly flipped it over twice and it changed my age, then I showed her.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" She asked now both her and Bill were both looking at me.

"I copied it from an old friend of mine." I said as we approached a blonde vampire woman who was working the door.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple, Bill and Sookie. Eric is waiting for you on the throne." She said with false happiness. She was just about to let them in when she noticed me.

"Oh look you brought a friend. And who is this delectable girl?" She asks. Rather intrigued in my appearance.

"Pam this is my friend Amir, Amir this is Pam." Sookie introduces us.

"Mmmmm and how old is Amir?" She asks as her fangs extend, and she unconscientiously licks them.

"I'm 21." I say as I look her in the eyes.

"Mmmm 21 what young age. Well enjoy your time here at fangtasia but if you get bored just come find me." She seductively says to me, as she steps to the side allowing me to enter the club.

We walk over towards the bar to order drinks. While Sookie gets a Gin and Tonic, and Bill orders a Tru Blood. Since I never was one for alcoholic drinks, so I just got a glass of water and drank it slowly.

"Were going to head over to Eric and see what he wants you just stay out of trouble." She tells me before both her and Bill head over to the haired god that sat on the throne peering out into the crowd at the patrons that were grinding on each other.

I was rather bored until I spotted a familiar face in the crowd of fang bangers and vampires. I slowly get up off the bar stool I was sitting on and made my way over to him. The closer I got the more I became sure of him. Darwin. He was a vampire that I was friends with while I stayed at Xavier's School. I whispered his name lowly enough for him to hear, slowly he turned around to face me with a look of surprise on his face.

**~From the throne~**

I looked at her as she moved through the crowd, following a vampire that I had never seen before until now. She must have said something to him because he stopped and they were looking at each other. I wasn't the only one to take notice of this Sookie and Bill did to. And they seemed to be just as confused as I was.

"Do you know her?" I ask not taking my eyes off of the two.

"Yes that's my friend her name is Amir." She says as she tries to concentrate on both my question and her friend.

"She seems to have taken a liking to him." I say as they embrace each other tightly.

"Tell me about her." I ask as I continue to observe her and the strange vampire as they sat down in a booth.

"No there is nothing that you need to know about her Eric! Don't even look at her anymore, she is off limits to you or Pam!" She tells me getting slightly upset.

I simply smirk as I continue to watch her intrigued. I wanted to know more about her, and the fact that Sookie said she was off limits made him even more interested. Just as I was about to summon her up to my throne Sookie broke my train of thought.

"So why did you call me here Eric?" Sookie asked as she tore her eyes away from her friend and finally looked at me.

"Well I brought you here so that I could pay you your money from your last assignment.

"Alright where is it?" She asked as she shifted in her seat.

"Pam will bring it out to you." I tell her as we all go back to watching her friend who has now began to communicate with the vampire using sign language.

**Back to Amir**

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Well I now live out here ever since I left the school." I say as I sip from my cup of water.

"Wow I never thought you would have actually left. . .hey do you feel someone watching us?" I nod at him as we look around.

His eyes fell on the throne behind me, soon my eyes followed the trail and looked at the three of them. Eric motions us towards him with his fingers, Darwin stands up as I just sit there and raise my right eyebrow.

"He has summoned us to his throne." Darwin says as he walks around towards me.

"I can see that but if he wants me to come towards him he better get up and come get me or says something because I'm not just going to walk over to him." I tell Darwin knowing full well that he heard me.

Darwin laughs because he knows how serious I am about what I just said. I look back at Eric who just sits there with a speechless Bill and Sookie. Seeing that Eric was not going to make any type of movement to come get me what so ever, so I turn back around in my chair and finish off the rest of my water.

Eric was now utterly surprised that I didn't obey him like everyone else. Suddenly behind me I could feel a strong rush of wind and as I put my cup back on the table I heard her voice.

"My master has summoned you to the stage." Immediately I recognized the voice.

"Well Pam if your master wants me to come to the stage then he better come get me himself." I said as I turned around to face her as I smiled towards politely.

She raises her right eyebrow and look back at Eric, who in turn smirks at me and before I could even blink was in front of me. I raise my eyebrow as I crossed my legs.

"Would you please join us on the stage?" He asks as he takes my hand and brings me from the chair.

I nod my head and followed behind him as he leads us onto the stage. Darwin follows close behind but not onto the stage. I sit on his right were another had been placed, I looked at Darwin who stared back at me with a rather intrigued look on the situation. He decided to start signing towards me.

'Why did they want you up there?' He asked.

'I don't know. Maybe its because they saw me talking to a gorgeous vampire.' I sign back and wink at him. He on the other hand laughs out loud. It was always a soothing sound, like a noise that you want to hear over and over again. I was about to answer him back when I felt a tug at my mind so I looked over to Sookie, my arched eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Yes Sookie?" I asked as I crossed my right leg over my left.

"Do you know him?" She asked me, as they all turned towards me waiting for my answer.

"Yes I do, he's been a friend of my for a few years now." I respond as I began to sign towards him. 'I guess you were right they just wanted to know how I knew you. Sucks though if it would have been my question I would have told them you were my sex slave.'

He broke out in full hysterics, laughing hard at the joke. This in turn made me laugh along with him leaving others around us lost and clueless. Besides Eric he just wanted to get right down to business.

"Enough! Lets get down to the reason I called you up here." He turned towards Sookie. "So are you going to introduce us?" He asked her while turning back to face me. His sharp ice blue eyes staring into my deep forest green eyes, hold my attention there.


End file.
